The Specials
by XxxPleasantcain27xxX
Summary: 16 year old Alana Gist is training with the Avengers and with her friends Star and Nate. Her life was going normal,of sort, when one night Loki shows up. Will her feelings for him shine or will her friends and her meet their fate? (My OC is Alana and Star is my friend.) sorry I stink at summerys
1. Chapter 1

The Specials

_I was 5 when Nick Fury found me in an alley in downtown New York, crying because I was hungry and lonely. "Stay away." I had said to him when he approached me. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you and teach you to use your powers." He had told me. "O-Okay, please help me." I had said before falling down when I tried to get up. He had picked me up and taken me to the flying base. I have been with them ever since._

"Alana hurry up, my dad's going to kill us if we're late again!" My friend and current roommate called to my upper bunk. "I'm going Nate, hold on!" I called back. I urgently slipped on my vest and combat boots. We headed outside to our bikes and raced to the docks. "Looks like I'm not the only one late for training." We both turned to see our other friend, Star, and her father Tony Stark approach us as we were getting ready to head to go up to the base. We both head up to the base using our powers. "You're late once more small ones and man of iron." Thor's voice boomed through the room. He scared me at first when we first met but now I'm not scared anymore. I sat down on the mats in the training room. Around me stood Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Iron man, Hawkeye and my friends and I.

"You're going on a date with Star!?" I yelled at the news Nate had told me. "Yeah and I'm going to be out for a while will you be okay?" HE asked as he pulled a dress shirt over his undershirt. "I'm 16 and so are you and Star, I think I can manage myself." He left and I stayed watching movies, eating mint chocolate chip ice cream and writing Fan Fiction.

Before I went to bed I went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. A loud crash made me jump and get into fighting mode by instinct. "I'm not here to hurt you." The voice made me gasp in horror. I turned on my heel, now relaxed, and I stared at Loki's smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2

" why are you here?" Alana asked, a now frowning Loki. "I can't just pop by nowadays?" He replied. "No especially since the last time we saw each other you tried to kill me." "Ah,yes there's that. Anyway I'm not here to hurt or kill you, I'm here to-" A huge fireball hurtled toword himbefore he could finish his sentence. He ducked and was missed but came in contact with an ice block. "Don't underestimate me. Now leave or you'll answer to ." Alan said through gritted teeth."I see I'm not wanted", Loki sighed," I'll be going now."

Loki turned on his heel and jumped off the balcony of the beach house. Just as he jumped Thor, Clint, Star, Nate and Steve burst through the door. "Are you okay? What happened in-" Clint's sentence was cut short by a wave of cold air. "Woah! Why's it so cold in here!?" "Sorry it gets cold when I use ice." Alana blushed slightly. "Who attacked you Alana?" Star asked. "I-it w-w-wa-" "remember your speech lessons Alana." Thor interrupted. Alana sighed and continued. "It was your brother Thor, Loki." Alana replied quietly. Everyone went pale.

After getting everything and everyone under control, the Avengers disscused how to keep Alana safe. Stark suggested that she stay with pepper and Star. " YeS!" both girls burst through the meeting door grinning like idiots.

" Our first sleepover Star! Can you believe it?" " I know! Oh! Look we're already here!" They entered the tower and every inch of it stunned Alana. " Do you guys have a pool?" Alana asked. "Heck yeah! Inside and out!" "Then what are we standing around for Star?!" They got ready and we're going to the outside pool. "Hold on Alana, I left our googles on the dryer. I'll be right back 'Kay ?" "'Kay!"

_what's taking star so long?_Alana wondered. A bloodcurdling scream interrupted her thinking. Alana stood up and sprinted to the living room only to find a horrible site. Star squirmed and clawed at her captors arm. Alana breathed, "Doom."


End file.
